


Rift Runners

by BittyBattyBunny



Series: The Moon Guardian and the Lost Prince [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyBattyBunny/pseuds/BittyBattyBunny
Summary: Timmy and the Rift Walker Celeste begin their journey to fix some broken temporal rifts!
Series: The Moon Guardian and the Lost Prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975438
Kudos: 6





	Rift Runners

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece related to my fancomic "The Moon Guardian and the Lost Prince"  
> I just wanted to write an interaction with Cel and Timmy since they don't show in the comic for a while

“Ready?” She asked as she stood on the white platform. The thick air swirling her cloak all around as the little boy adjusted his cap.

“As always!” he gave her a thumbs up.

She raised her arm, the black marks on it giving a faint glow as water in the air swirled below, a bright blue rift cracking open.

“Let’s Go!” She shouted as they both jumped off the platform through the gateway. It swirled shut behind them.

Inside the swirling vortex she waved her arm, slivers of ice emerging cutting across the red threads that blocked them. Another blue gate opening as they skidded through.

They both dug a hole in the ground as they slowed to a halt from their fall, the gate sealing up. She stood up and dusted herself off, “How you hold up Timmy?” she asked, seeing him face planted. She sighed and walked over lifting him up and dusting him off, “I told you, it’s feet first for a reason.”

He spat some dirt out of his mouth as he rubbed his face, “I DID go feet first!” he explained, “I tripped on a thread when we crossed the Horizon.”

“Yeah, that will happen.” She sighed as she stood back up, removing her mask from her face. She squinted at the sunlight as she took a deep breath.

“It’s nice to not be in the rifts all the time.” Timmy spread his arms happily in the sun. “I don’t mind them, but this is nice too.”

“Yeah.” she smiled as she brushed her golden hair back, her dark eyes looking around. “Though. I just wish your grandfather could have asked some other Rift Walker to deal with this.” She sighed heavily, “But no. No it had to be me. ‘It’s your home, you deal with it’. What Bull shit.” she grumbled.

Timmy laughed, “I’m sure though it should be nice to be home for the first time in a while?” he asked as he looked around, “So this is where you’re from Cel?”

“No not this area.” she admitted as she placed her mask back on her face, “I’m from a wooded area that’s more north.” She explained, “And I’d prefer to avoid going home as long as I can. So let’s go find what those two bean sprouts ripped.” She waved a hand creating a few chairs for them to sit in while he produced a small tracking device from his pocket. She crossed her legs with a heavy sigh.

“Looking it over, it seems the time pieces are pretty scattered over the entire planet.” He tapped a few times to enlarge the area they were in, “It also looks like most have been grabbed, however there’s still traces of temporal disturbances.” he frowned, “Can we go get lunch or something first though. I’m thirsty.”

She laughed as she reached into the air pulling a water bottle from the thin air tossing it to him. “Just ask you know I always keep some handy.”

He took it gratefully trying to open it, “So. why don’t you wanna go home?” he asked as he struggled with the cap.

“Hrm?” She leaned back on the ice furniture, “Just. Bad memories i guess. It’s also been so long I mean, everyone I knew is dead.” She shifted her mask to the top of her head as she thought about it, “So I just. Don’t really want to see what happened. I’m sure I have some great, great, great, nieces and nephews or something now and that’s not something I want to deal with.” she waved her hand, “300 years is a long time, I’m sure no one even recalls the king’s bastard.”

“Your argument doesn’t really hol--AH!” he gasped as he got soaked when he finally got the cap off. He sighed disheartened. He sipped at the remaining water in the bottle, “I think you should go home. I mean, if no one remembers you then it’s fine? Nothing to bring the memories back. And if anything I’m sure it’s changed lots!” he was giving a big grin.

She chuckled softly. Leaning over she ruffled his hair as she stole his hat. She placed it on her head as she stood up, melting the chair she’d been sitting on. “Regardless, let’s skip my home for now. Subcon can wait.”

“That’s fine.” he got up, “you can get rid of my chair too.” he looked at his tracker with a frown, “we can get the first left in the area here. I think there’s one made from someone's head, so we should go gather the information it’s left.”

“Alright, lead the way, Bean Sprout!” She laughed loudly as she followed after him as he began to run after the marker.

“Woo!” Timmy laughed as they started their long task.


End file.
